Elven Love
by ChaosAngelTears
Summary: Gil has fallen for Ridley but Jack will have none of it. What will Lord Zane have to say about this and who will Ridley choose? The hotheaded protector or the stunning warriorpoet? DISCONTINUED.
1. Spar

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Radiata Stories. However if I make my own char. it shall be mine and mine alone! Mwa-ha-haaa!

Elven Love:

Chapter 1: Spar

"This meeting is adjourned."

Ridley sighed as Lord Zane of the light elves dismissed her, Jack and the other elves from their meeting with Parsec the fire dragon. After finding out that she would be accompanying Jack to the goblin haven she figured she'd need as much rest as possible. Suddenly she collided with Gil; one of the light elves stationed here at Fort Helencia. Ridley always thought he seemed handsome but was so hard to talk to. Now she guessed she was getting her wish.

"Sorry about that Gil. I'll watch where I'm going next time." Ridley murmured. 'C'mon talk to me please!'

Gil blinked. "You know my name even though we have not talked before now? How do you know of me?" He questioned genuinely curious. It's not everyday you get to talk to a human who's not trying to kill you.

Ridley blushed. "Oh I don't know much about you it's just that I asked about you and I got some answers…" She trailed off unsure of how to continue.

"Would you like to spar with me? I do not know how humans fight and it would be great practice." He crossed his fingers hoping she would say yes. No one wanted to spar with him anymore because he was just too good. But if Gil didn't get some practice in he would lose his touch.

In truth Ridley really didn't want to spar with him but it would probably be the only chance she would get before she left with Jack to talk to him though technically this wasn't talking but it was close enough. So naturally she agreed.

Outside they began their fight and Ridley could tell that he'd been a fighter for a while. Soon they gathered an audience who murmured that she actually had guts enough to fight Gil. Finally she got fed up with listening to their chatter and shouted.

"So what if I'm fighting with him?! I think it's you people who're cowards not me who's brainless!" Gil snickered at the way everyone flinched at her words. But how right she was! How smart!

"You don't know how strong he is!" shouted a dark elf from the crowd.

"Don't know how strong? I've been sparring with him for the past hour!" she cried out angrily. At least Jack hadn't been there when they were actually sparring. Sometimes he got so protective of her it drove her nuts. But sadly all good things come to an end.

"Ridley?! What are you doing with Gil?" asked a brown haired boy. Jack, Ridley's sworn protector and supposed lover, was furious that she'd even think about putting herself through such pressure in her condition and her being with Gil just made him jealous. "You're not well enough to be sparring with anyone let alone Gil! You're pretty irresponsible you know." 'Ha! Take that Gil! You're not stealing my girl.'

"Jack I'm not a child to be taken care of and besides anyone here will say that you're more irresponsible than a 2 year old kid who wants something they know they can't get." Snapped Ridley more than just a little irritated. 'Why do I even bother trying to get along with him?'

Jack's jaw hung open and he looked like a lost child with no place to go. Gil swiftly intervened before he had a chance to reply. "Apparently I have made a mistake and so I shall rectify the problem. Lady Ridley I am deeply sorry for causing you any pain whatsoever. And I hope that you may be able to forgive me." 'Jack you now have some competition and hopefully I will be the winner.'

Ridley blushed after Gil had made his speech. "Gil you don't have to call me that! Ridley should be fine …after all we're friends. And you don't need to apologize for sparring with me; I need the practice. So it's okay." 'C'mon Gil I don't want to hear 'Lady' from you! Please call me Ridley like Jack does.'

"Very well beloved Ridley, favored of the gods, blessed with unimaginable beauty, brains and kindness. Powerful ally of the elves, good friend of the dwarves, master strategist and the one Jack loves." He said with flourish enjoying the way Ridley blushed and the way Jack flushed angrily. "You are a treasure more wondrous than any other and I am privileged to have sparred with you." And with that he started to walk away.

"H-hey you! Don't you ever go near _my_ Ridley again!" shouted Jack at his retreating figure.

"_You're_ Ridley?! I belong to no one Jack and you know that!" Then Ridley called after Gil. "Would you like to take a walk with me tonight? I would like it very much."

Gil inclined his head and shouted "Anything for you my beloved Ridley!"

The crowd had long since dispersed and only a few had remained to hear Gil's words. Those who did were shocked to say the least. Gil the warrior-poet had chosen a mate and would stop at nothing to court her. But- a human! Gil had actually chosen a human as his mate. Him the loyal assassin of Zane, the one who followed his orders like a dog. He was probably disobeying some rule or another about humans that Zane had created some time ago. Simply astounding and the human girl probably didn't realize it one bit.

Later that evening

"Gil? Are you coming or not?" asked Ridley anxiously. She didn't want to be kept waiting giving Jack more time to get back at her for yelling at him like that.

Gil looked over and smiled at her. "I will be there in a moment beloved Ridley. I just need to finish up this poem of mine."

"Okay then just hurry up. I don't want to give Jack any more time to get back at me."

Gil laughed melodiously. "For supposed lovers you don't act it one bit. But then I suppose we only think that because of the way Jack acts around you treating you like some delicate piece of artwork that would fall apart at any minute. You on the other hand seem unsure of your feelings as if you want to love him but just can't bring yourself to."

Ridley's eyes widened. "How can you tell? I worked so hard on making sure no one would know or see my true feelings!" she murmured softly.

"Ah. But you forget the eyes Ridley. Human eyes show every thought and emotion. Yours are no exception. I can see all the pain, happiness even an emotion that I can't describe. It's all there but you have to look pretty hard to find it. Jack's so stupid he probably wouldn't understand a straight out no." He smiled softly and went back to writing his poem.

Ridley sighed. "Are you ready _now_?" Gil turned around and nodded slowly. "Great! Let's go!" And they walked out into the starry night.

"So Gil who's that poem for?"

"A very sweet girl who's walking right beside me. Ridley; it's you." Replied Gil.

"Oh then can I see it?" asked Ridley sweetly. 'If you say no you're a dead elf.'

"No, I shall read it aloud to you my beloved Ridley."

A poem for my love Ridley:

The sky may fall

And the stars may too

But in the end

I will still treasure you

The sun may burn

The water run dry

But in the end

I will not let you cry

A storm so fierce

Disaster and war

But in the end

Hold my heart and more

The day we met

We were apart

But in the end

This is the start

I love you

"I don't know what to say…" whispered Ridley shocked that he already had such intimate feelings for her. It was so sudden and she wasn't ready for a close relationship like that. After all she'd just met him.

"Then don't say anything. Ridley…it's okay if you don't return the feelings now. I'll still try to win your heart but if you want me to stay away for awhile then I'll comply." He said gently. He didn't want to rush her because then she might say no. Humans were always so touchy.

Meanwhile

Jack had heard the whole poem and say Ridley's reaction to it. He had some big competition in Gil but he didn't intend to lose. He had devious methods of getting his way.

And so Jack snuck off into the night.

Back with Gil and Ridley

"Sooo do you want to spar again?"

End.

So what do you think for a new story? Good? Bad? Please read and review!


	2. Bad Day

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Radiata Stories...sniff But I own their feelings and thoughts!!! Bwa-ha-haaa!

Author's notes: For those of you who actually like my wonderfull story I'm terribly sorry I didn't finish this chappie earlier. But I promise to make up for the delay... It _is_ easter after all. Break from school! Woo-hoo:)

Chapter 2: Bad Day

The next day Jack, Ridley, Coco and Gil went out to goblin haven. Jack and Gil (AN: ha ha Jack and Gil – Jack and Jill. C'mon I'm funny admit it!) refused to talk to one another so the trip was made in silence until…

"My god you two are boring! At this rate I'll fall asleep while walking that's how boring this trip is!" shouted Ridley. Coco nodded in agreement. "You need to lighten up."

Jack stopped and turned to face her. "You don't need to tell _me_ what to do your _ladyship_. I'm fine on my own!" he snarled. Jack was angry that Ridley was even giving Gil a chance. She was supposed to be in love with him not that stupid elf poet!

Ridley sighed. "Jack I've already saved you from being killed 10 times so far. And you know what? Gil has at least been a little responsible! He's made sure that no one gets seriously hurt. The only reason you've almost died so many times is because you rush forward shouting like a mad fool! We warned you but nooo you _had_ to play the hero and fight _alone_." Her voice began to go dangerously high. Jack of course paid no attention to that small detail and began swearing colorfully.

"You stupid, ignorant fool! I was trying to _protect _you idiots and this is the thanks I get?!" He yelled not realizing that he was hurting the woman he 'loved'.

Ridley's face went as red as a tomato. She looked away so Jack couldn't see her face as Gil cut in.

"Jack you are a worthless piece of shit. You never pay attention to my beloved Ridley's feelings. Say you're sorry!"

Jack whirled. "And why would I say that?! I was only telling her the _truth_!" He shouted angrily. "I don't know why she defends you. All you're good for is keeping Coco and Ridley safe from"

"And refuse to be the one who protects them?" Asked Gil an evil plan forming in his mind.

Jack snorted. "Of course not! I can't waste my time protecting those weaklings in battle; I have more important things to do." Ridley gasped upon hearing this and turned angry eyes towards Jack.

"Weakling? How am I a weakling? Again you fail to notice that without me it would be game over for you! What a child… Always putting himself first. Never caring about others just strolling along happily…Well NO more!!"

Gil raised an elegant eyebrow and smirked at Jack; his plan had worked. He had made Jack say something to make Ridley angry and now they were fighting. Jack who had noticed this tried to calm Ridley.

"Wait, please stop Ridley! Gil's trying to make us fight!" He cried desperately. Ridley stopped yelling and looked towards Gil.

"Is it true?"

Gil sighed not wanting to lie and get himself into a bigger mess. But also not wanting to admit it. "I am deeply sorry my beloved Ridley. Is there any way you can forgive me?" He murmured sadly.

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "Y-you're both id-idiots!" sobbed Ridley. She began to back away slowly. "What a miserable day I'm having. You two just don't seem to understand my feelings…" And with that she fled.

Jack glared at the dumbfounded Gil and raced after Ridley. Gil looked down confused. 'What did I do? I apologized didn't I? Then why is she so angry?' He smiled, suddenly feeling a lot more confident. 'She probably doesn't understand what she's feeling right now. So she released her pent up emotions by yelling at us. Yes, that has to be it.' Gil walked over to Coco and sat down waiting for Ridley to return.

Jack found Ridley sobbing underneath a pine tree all alone. "Ridley?" he called cautiously. He knew that she probably was still angry and didn't want to fight.

"What do you want Jack? Haven't you tortured me enough?" she managed to say through her tears. Jack bit back a nasty retort.

"Ridley I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and please forgive me." He murmured softly. Ridley looked up to find Jack's face inches from hers. Then Jack leaned forward and kissed her softly, sweetly. And Ridley's last coherent thought was:

'Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.'

End

Review! I'll turn all evil if you don't! Oh I don't mind helpful advice too. It'd actually be nice if you could give me some pointers. Thanks! X3


	3. Rain

Elven Love:

Disclaimer: I resfuse to say it! sees police with guns Okay I don't own anyone from Radiata Stories, happy?!

Author's note: I'm so sorry I made everyone wait. School's been very demanding lately and my mom made me switch computers with her(I had a better one.:p). But I'm determined to post a chapter every Saturday for each story I have. If I don't then there's a good reason why.

Chapter 3: Rain

It was raining outside but Ridley didn't care. She _really_ needed to think about her relationship with Jack and Gil. Who did she love? To tell the truth she didn't want to be with either of them at the moment. Ever since they got back they'd been fighting non stop over her. Honestly, she wasn't a piece of furniture or anything!

She sighed. "I've fallen in love with the two most protective people alive! And now it looks like I'm paying for my mistake." Ridley looked up to the stormy grey clouds, letting the rain fall on her.

In fort Helencia

Gil sighed looking outside. It was raining and he hated it. Rain always signified sadness. Gil didn't like sadness especially when he was the one who caused it. He squinted into the rain and gasped.

"Does she want to catch a cold? How stupid can you be to stand in the rain like that?!" But his anger disappeared almost as immediately as it appeared. "She looks so sad and it's my fault. I'll have to find a way to get her to forgive me."

He pondered that for awhile then he got a great idea. "I'll get her flowers! Lots and lots of pretty flowers. She'll adore them I know it!" Again he suffered from drastic mood change. "I hope Lord Zane will permit my leaving at this time in the war. I'll just have to make up a reason he'll believe. So it's settled, I'm going to leave right away!"

Gil stood up and walked with determination to the meeting room where Zane spent all his time. But when he got to the door he wasn't as sure of himself. Finally after ten minutes of standing there he opened the door. What he saw scared him more than anything else…

Lord Zane leader of the light elves, organizer of the attack on the humans and most stoic person alive was… Well, he was playing with pink dolls. Gil fled the area immediately.

In the middle of a forest

Jack sighed. Even though it had seemed like Ridley had forgiven him she was ignoring him. Jack shook his head. It was probably nothing but wanting to be alone.

"After all I'm out here because I need to clear my thoughts. And I guess that can be included me being alone…" Even though he thought that he didn't believe it. The truth was he didn't know what to think of Ridley now. She had been acting so strange. As though she didn't understand her feelings.

He huffed. 'How can she even think of being with that insensitive jerk?!' he thought indignantly. 'The nerve of that girl. I won't let her just traipse back and forth between the two of us!' And with that he walked away to find Ridley.

When he found her sitting on a rock _outside_ fort Helencia he was shocked. Jack had always assumed that being so close to royalty she'd want to stay inside. He remembered other things too. Like her being so strong, so cunning, so _different_. He'd always imagined that royalty would want to be as pristine and perfect as possible.

And so sad too. He almost didn't have the heart to ask this personal question. Almost. He marched right up to her and took a deep breath. This speech needed to be short and sweet.

"Ridley, you're acting strange. Is it because you're not sure of your feelings for me? You shouldn't ever feel like that." His voice sounded so calm Ridley looked up. She hoped desperately that he wouldn't hurt her again. Her hopes were crushed when he spoke again. "How dare you even think of going to that idiot?! I've been with you longer than him so you have to love me. There's no other choice. I was stupid to think you ever had feelings. You're just another one of those high and mighty aristocrats. I hate you."

Ridley could feel her heart break at his words. And she fell to her knees as he walked away without another word. But for some reason the tears wouldn't come. She couldn't cry over Jack now and that unsettled her. 'Oh how I wish Gil was here. He could always make me feel better.'

Just then she felt two arms wrap around her. Ridley knew instantly who it was.

"Gil…" she burst into tears. "He hates me, I'm so worthless! I'll never be able to speak with him again." She continued to cry into his chest.

Gil however said nothing as he was still traumatized from earlier events. He merely listened to her crying holding her comfortingly. Apparently that was enough for Ridley soon fell asleep in his arms. But not before he heard her whisper.

"I love the two of them. I'll never find peace until I choose. But who…"

Gil's eyes widened. And he smiled. She actually loved him even though he had hurt her! Maybe he had a chance after all.

And Gil sat with Ridley in the calming rain. Rain, the bringer of life. Rain…

End of Chapter.

Author's second note: Review or I will send the police who threatened me earlier after you! Read and review!

Meanwhile... I have a summary of the next chapter for you all. (I'm trying to pamper you so you'll read!) :

Chapter 4: Interference Summary: Zane hears about Gil's infatuation... from none other than Jack! But how will he react? What will happen when Gil says the wrong things? Find out in the next chapter of...

Dramatic music

ELVEN LOVE!!!

bows


End file.
